This invention relates to a system and a method for controlling a group of fiber processing machines, such as carding machines and/or draw frames. The system has at least one superordinate control console, and each machine has a machine-specific control console. All control consoles are connected with one another by control and regulating devices (computers) via a network.
In practice, up-to-date textile machines have high- performance controls, by means of which a plurality of functions may be performed and controlled. This applies particularly to the machine control by operating personnel. Such a control has become increasingly more complex and more difficult to overview and to manipulate because of the increasing number of choices as concerns input and setting. Also, more and more information, data and details are available which have to be prepared and made visible for the operating or maintenance personnel. To meet these requirements, complex and expensive control consoles or visual indicating devices are being used. Such devices are computers with monitor screens, keyboards and/or touch screens. It is a significant disadvantage of such an arrangement that the equipment is, as a rule, very expensive. The expenses are often several times the cost of conventional equipment and such a cost applies to each and every machine. Particularly high costs are encountered in case a large number of machines are used which may be desirable from a technological or manufacturing point of view. In addition, the numerous functions of these devices are, as a rule, utilized only relatively rarely, that is, only in certain situations.
International patent document WO 92/13121, to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,404, describes a process control system which has a master computer and a network having a computer of a machine control arrangement of, for example, a pre-yarn transport system. Each computer has a dedicated memory and drive. The drivers determine the necessary interfaces for the communication of the computers with their user interfaces, designated as display devices, controls and printers. The system is programmed and configured in such a manner that the master computer may perform machine control support via the user interface of the respective machine; that is, the master computer may send control commands over the network and the machine controls may receive and obey such control commands so that the condition of the user interface is determined by the master computer via the respective control. Such a system is very complex and expensive. It is a particular drawback that the operation of the machines is controlled from the master computer. The disadvantage resides in the manipulation of complex control consoles for merely a few desired inputs for the manufacturing operation of the respective individual machines, such as on and off switching, coiler can replacement, and indicator displays.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method of the above-outlined type, from which the discussed disadvantages are eliminated and which is structurally significantly simpler and further ensures a simplified machine control and display for the personnel.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the control system for a group of fiber processing machines includes a superordinate control console; and separate machine-specific control consoles connected to each respective fiber processing machine. The superordinate control console and the machine-specific control consoles are connected to one another by control and regulating devices via a network. The superordinate control console is utilized for all and only for those inputs and displays which require no personal control and display acknowledgment at the machines and the machine-specific control consoles are utilized for all and only for those inputs and displays which, for the operation of the machines require a personal control and display acknowledgement at the machines.
The measures according to the invention provide for a significant system-wise simplification as well as a simplified machine control and display. Thus, according to the invention, all machines belonging to one group or one system are coupled with a high-performance communication network and may exchange data among themselves or with other devices. To the network a superordinate (central) control console is coupled which centrally performs all complex setting, parameter-setting and inputting steps. In addition, a great number of data pertaining to the individual machines may be displayed, rendered visible, stored, exchanged and monitored. Additionally, at each machine a relatively simple and inexpensive terminal is provided, by means of which only those inputting steps are performed which are necessary for the actual manufacturing operation. Likewise, the display available there, only covers such a working field. In this manner a functional separation is effected between the machine operation and display required for the manufacture and those required for the machine-setting, parameter-setting, visualizing and error searching steps. The former is feasible exclusively via the machine terminal, whereas the latter may be performed only with elements of the central station. In this manner for each machine at all times those and only those devices are made available which are required for the normal, production-specific operation. The terminal required for such an operation may be relatively simple and inexpensive. The operation based on the display and on the entire handling is optimally adapted to the machine operator and his tasks. In particular, the displays and information may be available without dependence on language and only those keys are present which are required for the respective operating step. At the superordinate control console defined settings may be effectively and easily performed. Thus, for several machines (group) the same desired inputs may be made, parameters and settings may be taken over from machines, as well as data and results may be compared. It is a further advantage that because of the reduced number of more complex structural groups, the risk of outage as well as the required spare part acquisition are significantly diminished. Overall, the system according to the invention makes possible a practical and cost-effective solution without the need of taking into account substantial technical or technological limitations.